Wishful Thinking
by roamingandwriting
Summary: On the night of their graduation, Phineas and Isabella share a quiet moment outside of a booming celebration. Rated T to be safe.


***Author's Note* Yet another one-shot! It is, obviously, the gang's graduation from high school party. Hope you all enjoy it!**

The room was abuzz, conversation flourishing in the spacious room. Everyone seemed to have something to say; whether they were just excited about their graduation, or maybe they were just excited to be in a Phineas and Ferb event. The pair had never specifically made their building sessions exclusive, but everyone knew that there was a certain order of things. Isabella's presence in the yard commanded all the other girls interested in the red-haired inventor to keep their distance, while the others just had a closer bond with the two inventors than anyone else could ever hope for. The two had always been extremely friendly however, and this unspoken social rule had been broken that night. Celebrating the graduation of high school was already a grand event; the Phineas and Ferb twist on it sent many people over the edge. In a matter of hours, the boys had managed to make an elegant ballroom that was able to fit thousands of people. Lights were strung along the opening, with Love Handel playing songs both soft and loud in the background. The party was a dizzying haze, and only two people could ever hope to control it. The crowd quieted as Phineas Flynn took the stage, popped out the mic, and began to speak.

"Hey, Danville High graduates! Who's enjoying the party?" he shouted, and was greeted with a deafening amount of screaming and shouting. He laughed, and began to walk along the stage with a cheeky smile.

"Now I know everyone wants to get back to the party, and trust me," he leaned in as if whispering something secretive. "I do too." He was grinning at the people in the front of the stage, smiling at both the lovestruck girls and the smirking boys, (though a couple of them looked a little lovestruck themselves.)

"I just wanted to say that we did it! We made it through what was supposed to be the best years of our life; so let's kick off this new chapter of our lives right! If you look to your left, you'll see that Ferb has an entire table of refreshments that are constantly being replaced _as you eat them_!" Phineas dashed over to the other side of the stage. "And if you look over here, you'll see that The Fireside Girls have set up a load of games to play with your friends. You like obstacle courses buddy?" He leaned the mic down towards one of the guys in the front row. The guy laughed and nodded. Phineas hopped back up and continued his energetic dance across the stage.

"Alright everyone, that's just act two of our Danville High Graduation party! Keep it going everyone!" He leaped off the stage, and the cheering followed him all the way to the door.

Once everyone seemed distracted, he slipped outside into the cool night air. The breeze ruffled his hair and pushed his jacket back. He realized that his tie looked extremely uneven; he probably hadn't tied it properly before doing all that showmanship. He began undoing it as the night air was filled with the muffled sounds of celebration from inside. Phineas took a deep breath, his green tie unraveled in his hand.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doing?" He heard a quiet voice from behind him, and his stomach fluttered. He had already come to terms with his crush on Isabella a long while ago, but he hadn't seen her all night. As a result, when he turned and saw her, all he could do was stare.

Her hair was curled, with a stray hair falling between the eyes. He could only imagine her cutely trying to blow it out of her enchanting eyes all night. Tucking it behind her ear never worked, he remembered fondly. Her outfit was far more casual than his; a spritely green dress with light green stockings. He suddenly felt oddly overdressed, despite the thousands inside who wore the same as him.

"N-nothing Izzy. Having fun?" he asked nervously, and began scratching his ear.

She smiled with no hint of humor in her eyes and reached forward, silently offering help with his tie.

He felt heat rise up to his face, and he was suddenly thankful for the dark embrace of night. Phineas nodded his approval, and she reached up for his collar.

"You put on quite a show there, Phin," she whispered as she weaved her hands through the evergreen tie.

"Thanks, Isabella. Honestly, it's a bit exhausting. I'm not cut out for this kind of stuff I suppose." He breathed in deeply as her hand softly grazed his neck.

"I wouldn't have known. You seemed so comfortable up there, with all those girls fawning over you." Her eyes wouldn't meet his.

Phineas decided not to answer as she finished tying his tie, letting it fall onto his shirt. She reached over and buttoned the two buttons on his suit jacket.

"It looks more professional this way, Phin," she said quietly. "Nice party."

He reached over and took her hand, just like he had since they were children, building and laughing in his and Ferb's backyard. She finally met his eyes, and he saw that she had been crying. He didn't need to know what, but instead did what they had always done.

He pulled her in, and she buried her head into his chest. The crickets sang their excited song in perfect unison, owls hooting around them. The pair were bathed in the moonlight as he held her close to him.

After what seemed to be forever, he leaned down and kissed her head. They were so close after all these years that he was able to give her a kiss on the forehead without any negative reaction. People were only surprised when he said they weren't dating, and scratched their heads in even more confusion when they saw the two walk off together, hand-in-hand.

The party still boomed on inside, but the pair remained utterly wrapped up in one another. Phineas didn't need to ask what was the matter; if she wanted to say, she would. Instead, his silent comfort was enough for both of them.

It felt like an ending of a book you never wanted to put down. You reread the words multiple times, as if it will prolong the story you have enveloped yourself in. You cling on to each part, remembering the journey it took to get there. You never want to turn the page and see those two words that you knew would be there.

The truth remains that everything ends, and so did their embrace. She smiled up at him with her adorable grin, and he returned it with a lopsided smile.

"Do you want to sit out here Isabella? I've had enough music for the time being," Phineas said nervously. She led him over to the bench, and the two filled the air with their thoughts. Their conversations were light-hearted, and their laughter rang purely in the night, hanging above them.

Phineas and Isabella spent the rest of the night out there, laughing like they had for every night before that one. When they fell asleep, it was Phineas' head resting on Isabella's shoulder for once. She smiled to herself before running her hand through his hair and drifting off herself.

Maybe it is wishful thinking to try and avoid an ending, to rip out the last page and let it float down the river and out of sight. Maybe running from conclusions will just lead to harsher endings.

Sometimes the final page is just the beginning. Sometimes the story is so strong that it can lift itself off of the paper and live on. Phineas and Isabella never needed a final page; they never needed an ending.

They would always have each other, even when there were no more pages left to turn.

**There you guys go! If all you did was read this, please leave a review. It could just be a couple of words, and it would still mean a lot. Thank you.**


End file.
